


Steadiness

by CorsetJinx



Category: Final Fantasy IV: The After Years
Genre: Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 09:13:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11124201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorsetJinx/pseuds/CorsetJinx
Summary: There is never enough time, it seems, to try and get to know one another. To be as brothers should. He can offer this much at least.





	Steadiness

“Has anything changed?”

Rosa tries not to jump at the sound of his voice - so low and quiet, familiar to her in terrible memories - and slowly lifts her head to look at the man standing in the doorway. Golbez - no, Theodore no longer resembles the titan in midnight-colored armor - if anything, he looks worn. Human.

The healer in her cannot help but feel an inkling of concern for him.

“No. But he has not worsened either.” She tells him, sitting up to better meet his eye. He’s so tall that she has to tilt her head back a ways to do it, but sitting up also alleviates some of the pressure on her back. One of Cecil’s hands twitches as she moves, as though he might reach out to her.

Both of them watch him for any other signs of movement - good or bad. He remains still, gaze vacant as he stares out at nothing.

“There are other matters which require your attention.” Theodore shifts just enough to indicate the passageway behind him - leading out to the rest of the Lunar Whale. Within the resting chamber it is only the three of them and too much silence.

Still, she hesitates.

Theodore doesn’t say anything to sway her and for that she’s grateful. With one last look at Cecil, she finally nods. Standing after sitting for so long makes her wonder just how much time has passed, but she walks steadily enough towards the open hall.

“Thank you.” Rosa smiles a little, noting with subdued amusement how Theodore averts his eyes rather than responds. He shifts to let her pass, face nearly buried in the fabric of his cloak as she does.

It is quiet enough that he can hear her soft chuckle as she makes her way to the bridge. He cannot bring himself to begrudge her.

Looking at Cecil, however, almost makes him wish Rosa had stayed.

He takes slow, careful steps until he is by Cecil’s side and sits with the same caution. This close he can see how unhealthy the pallor of his brother’s skin truly is, how disturbing the lack of coherency in those eyes can be. Cecil breathes but it is slow and faint, almost unnoticeable with his armor on.

For a moment he regrets giving in to his curiosity and concern, that he ever gave up on the pursuit of white magic - all his knowledge useless against the sort of malaise that afflicts his kin.

He hesitates - unsure of himself and partially ashamed for it - before carefully touching his brother’s hand with his own. Cecil’s skin is chill to the touch and that startles him a little. Perhaps that is why he folds his fingers over his brother’s, determinedly not thinking of how small Cecil’s hand seems in his own.

“I have given much thought to what I might say if we met again.” He says softly, choosing to look at the reflections of electrical light rather than Cecil’s wan face. “I had wanted to say something other than thank you for the kindness you showed me all those years ago.”

There is no response. Cecil breathes, a gift in and of itself.

“When you are well, I will tell you about the history of our father’s people. How the stars look when there is no sun to hide them. What the crystals sounded like as they sang in unison, before this new foe showed themselves.”

Lifting his eyes at last he took in Cecil’s features - struck once more by how much his sibling resembled their mother.

Squeezing Cecil’s hand, gently, he shifted his weight to get more comfortable. Around them the Lunar Whale hummed, the smooth machinery close enough to a lullaby.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a gift for a friend on tumblr, but I wanted to share it here as well. There simply isn't enough brotherly interaction between Theodore and Cecil.


End file.
